Αμένωφις Δ \Αίγυπτος
Αμένωφις Δ' ο Μονοθεϊστής '' Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου. Ανήκει ατην 18η Δυναστεία. right|frame|Αμένωφις Δ' Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: *Akhen-aten = Ax-n-itn = Sunbeam Glare Of The Aten *Amen-hotep = imn-Htp(w) = Amun Is Satisfied *Netjer-Heqa-Iunu = nTr-HqA-iwnw = God Ruler Of Heliopolis *Nefer-kheperu-Re = nfr-xprw-ra = Beautiful Are The Manifestations Of Re *Wa-en-Re = wa-n-ra = Dearest Of Re *Πιθανότατα, πρέπει να ταυτισθεί με τον φαραώ που οι αντιγραφείς/διασώστες του Μανέθωνα αναφέρουν με το θηλυκό όνομα "Ακενχηρίς" που είναι το αρσενικό του "Ακενχήρης Α". Φαίνεται ότι το λάθος ήταν του ιδίου του Μανέθωνα που ενώ ήξερε ότι στο σημείο αυτών των βασιλικών κατολόγων υπήρχε γυναίκα απέδωσε το θηλυκό γένος στο πρώτο όνομα και το αρσενικό στο επόμενο όνομα "Ράθωτις" που πρέπει να προήλθε από το φθαρμένο "Νεφεραθίτις" (η οποία ήταν ως γνωστόν, η σύζυγός του Νεφερτίτη). (Ας σημειωθεί ότι, αντίστοιχο λάθος έκανε και με την Χατσεψούδη αλλά και την Θουώριδα). * Σύμφωνα με κάποιες θεωρίες, πιθανόν να ταυτίζεται με τον φαραώ, που σύμφωνα με μία εκτενή διήγηση του Μανέθωνα, διέφυγε από την Αίγυπτο και κατέφυγε στην Ελλάδα όπου, αφού κατέλαβε το Άργος, έγινε ο γνωστός βασιλέας του, ο Δαναός. Η θεωρία αυτή βρίσκεται εδώ Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθωνας Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers and 1mnh *Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 32 yers. *Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers. *1397-1387 (Vandersleyen) *1372-1355 (Redford) *1367-1350 (Gardiner) *1366-1349 (Parker) *1364-1348 (Arnold) *1364-1347 (Hornung) *1360-1343 (Dodson) *1358-1340 (Aldred) *1356-1340 (Kitchen) *1355-1337/36 (von Beckerath) *1353-1337 (Málek) *1353-1336 (Krauss, Murnane) *1352-1338 (Grimal) *1352-1336 (Shaw) *1350-1336 (Wente) *1340-1324 (Helck) *1339-1322 (NarmerSite) (17 years) Βιογραφικά Στοιχεία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα της βασιλείας του είναι: *Ίδρυση της νέας πρωτεύουσας Αθωνόπολης (= Akhet-aten = Ορίζων του Άθωνος) και ασπασμός της μονοθεϊστικής θρησκείας του Άθωνος (Aton ή Άθων) (1347 or 1336). Ο ''Αμένωφις Δ' '' (περίπου 1353-1335 π.Χ.), περισσότερο γνωστός με το όνομα 'Ακενατόν', Aκχενατόν ή Αμένοφις κατά την ελληνική εκδοχή ήταν ο δεύτερος γιος του Αμένοφιος Γ' . Την περίοδο της βασιλείας του πατέρα του δεν αναπαριστάνεται μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της βασιλικής οικογένειας. Το ασυνήθιστο αυτό γεγονός μπορεί να οφείλεται στην ασθενική φύση και το παράξενο παρουσιαστικό του και οδήγησε ορισμένους ιστορικούς στο συμπέρασμα ότι ήταν παραγκωνισμένος από τη φαραωνική οικογένεια. H ανατροφή του ανατέθηκε στο ιερατείο του Ρα στην Ηλιούπολη και όχι στο ιερατείο του Άμμωνα, παραδοσιακού προστάτη του βασιλικού οίκου. Με τον πρόωρο θάνατο του μεγαλύτερου αδερφού του και χάρη στην εύνοια της μητέρας του βασίλισσας Θείας (Τίυε), ο Αμένοφις IV ορίστηκε διάδοχος. Η μεταρρύθμιση Αμέσως μόλις ο νεαρός Φαραώ ανέβηκε στο θρόνο, έβαλε μπροστά ένα μεγαλόπνοο και προσεκτικά οργανωμένο, όπως αποκαλύπτεται, μεταρρυθμιστικό σχέδιο. Αρχικά η επανάστασή του ήταν ειρηνική. Εισηγήθηκε τη λατρεία του Aτέν ως ύψιστου θεού-δημιουργού δίχως να απορρίπτει την ύπαρξη των άλλων θεών, οι οποίοι όμως αυτόματα υποβιβάστηκαν έτσι σε κατώτεροί του. Ο αρχαϊκός Άθων εξυψώθηκε σε θεό του φωτός, στοργικό πατέρα του δημιουργημένου κόσμου και ταυτίστηκε με τον γερακοκέφαλο Ρα-Αράκχτυ. Φαίνεται όμως πως η μετριοπαθής αυτή ενοθεϊστική στάση δεν απέδωσε τα αναμενόμενα. Αντιμέτωπος με τις αντιδράσεις που ξεσήκωνε στις Θήβες το ιερατείο του Άμμωνα, ο Φαραώ αποφάσισε να ακολουθήσει ριζοσπαστικότερες λύσεις. Τον έκτο χρόνο από την άνοδο του στο θρόνο μετέφερε την πρωτεύουσα από τις Θήβες στην Αθωνόπολη ( = «Ορίζοντας του Άθωνα») , μία νεόκτιστη πόλη που ίδρυσε στην περιοχή της σημερινής ελ-Αμάρνα, στο μέσον της απόστασης ανάμεσα στη Μέμφιδα και τις Θήβες. Περίπου την εποχή που ο Φαραώ μετέφερε την πρωτεύουσά του, έκανε ένα ακόμη βήμα που σηματοδοτούσε την αποφασιστικότητά του να αντιταχθεί στην παράδοση. Άλλαξε το όνομά του από Αμένωφις (αιγυπτιακά Αμενχοτέπ, «Ο Άμμων είναι ικανοποιημένος») σε Aκχενατόν, δηλαδή, «Εκείνος που προσφέρει υπηρεσία στον Aτόν» ή, σύμφωνα με μια εναλλακτική ανάγνωση, «Φωτισμένη εκδήλωση του Άθωνα». Το ίδιο έκανε κι η σύζυγός του Νεφερτίτη. Η γερακοκέφαλη μορφή του Ρα-Αράκχτυ αντικαταστάθηκε τώρα από το σύμβολο ενός ηλιακού δίσκου («Aτόν» σημαίνει στην κυριολεξία «φωτεινός δίσκος»), που οι καθοδικές ακτίνες του κατέληγαν σε ανθρώπινα χέρια, μερικά από τα οποία κρατούσαν το ιερό akkh, σύμβολο της ζωής. Στην ουσία ο Aτόν δεν αντιπροσώπευε τον ήλιο ως υλικό ουράνιο σώμα αλλά τη Μονάδα, τη μία ζωοδόχο πηγή που συντηρεί τη δημιουργία με το φως της. Η μορφή της λατρείας του Άθωνα, όπως αποκαλύφθηκε στο λαμπρό ναό της νέας πρωτεύουσας, δεν απαιτούσε πλέον τη μεσολάβηση των ιερέων όπως η λατρεία των άλλων μεγάλων θεών κι αυτή ήταν η πιο επαναστατική από όλες τις μεταρρυθμίσεις. Ίσως αυτό ήταν που ξεσήκωσε τις μεγαλύτερες αντιδράσεις κι όχι αποκλειστικά από το ιερατείο του Άμμωνα αυτή τη φορά. Το κύμα των αντιδράσεων κορυφώθηκε σε σημείο που ο Aκενατόν έλαβε δραστικότερα μέτρα. Λίγο μετά το ένατο έτος της βασιλείας του έκλεισε τους ναούς των άλλων θεών, εξαπέλυσε σκληρές διώξεις κατά των ιερέων του Άμωνα και διέταξε τη διαγραφή του ονόματός του, καθώς και της λέξης «θεοί» από όλα τα μνημεία της χώρας. Η πτώση Όμως ο Αμένωφις Δ' δεν έζησε αρκετά ώστε η θρησκευτική επανάσταση να προλάβει να ριζώσει. Πέθανε τον δέκατο έβδομο χρόνο της βασιλείας του, αφού προηγήθησαν οι θάνατοι της μητέρας του, ενδεχομένως της γυναίκας και πολύτιμης συμμάχου του Νεφερτίτης και μιας από τις έξι κόρες του. Οι νεαροί διάδοχοί του Ζεμένεκχαρα και Τουταγχατόν –που σύντομα άλλαξε το όνομά του σε Τουταγχαμών– δεν είχαν το σθένος να αντισταθούν στις πιέσεις του αποδυναμωμένου αλλά ισχυρού ακόμη ιερατείου του Άμμωνα. Λίγο μετά το θάνατό του, ο Aκενατόν χαρακτηρίστηκε «καταραμένος», η πρωτεύουσά του εγκαταλείφθηκε, τα κτίσματά του καταστράφηκαν και το όνομά του διαγράφηκε από τα επίσημα αρχεία του κράτους. Η λατρεία του Aτόν συνεχίσθηκε μερικά έτη ακόμη. Όμως χωρίς την υποστήριξη ενός ισχυρού ιερατείου, σύντομα λησμονήθηκε. Ωστόσο αργότερα, αυτή η πρώιμη ρίζα του ενοθεϊσμού θα βρει το δρόμο της ως ιδεολογία της ανθρώπινης φυλής στην ιστορία της εξέλιξης των θρησκειών. Θυγατέρες του Ακενατών Σημαντικό ρόλο στην ιστορία παίζουν και μερικές από τις έξι θυγατέρες του Ακενατών. Αυτές είναι: # '''Merit-Aten' (birth 2nd year (1351). She married his father (13th regnal year (1339). She married to Smenkh-ka-Re (15th year?). # Meket-Aten (birth 3rd year (1350). She died at 14th regnal year (1338)). # Ankhes-en-pa-Aten (birth 3rd year (1350). She was married by his father (15th year (1337)). # Nefer-neferu-Aten Tasherit (birth 7th year (1345)). She was shipped off to Ugarit to marry the newly-crowned Niqmd II) (9th regnal year (1343)). # Nefer-neferu-Re (birth 8th rgnal year (1344)). # Setep-en-Re (birth 10th regnal year (1342)). Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category: Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου /XVIII